


jonquils

by rioshika



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioshika/pseuds/rioshika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout months, Saizou sends hidden messages through flowers. Kagerou, on the other hand, has a hard time deciding what to make of it.</p><p>(Or, alternatively, "Saigerou Pining: The Fanfic")</p>
            </blockquote>





	jonquils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildheartmustang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/gifts).



> this is quite short but i wanted to get it out of my system. did spellchecking like a thousand times but english is my second language so *shrug kaomoji*
> 
> for robyn (@wildheartmustang) bc she's amazing and her hcs and ocs are amazing rip rioshika

“You left extra flowers in the bouquet, why?”

 

It’s surprising, to say the least, to find chinese asters among the assortment of slightly dried roses and primrose buds. They stand out, and although they look pretty, it wasn’t part of the requested item. Saizou wouldn’t have made such a mistake as to put the wrong flowers in the arrangement.

 

(Not that it matters, she can take them out herself, but the asters DO look nice and it’s a subtle but thoughtful gift.)

 

“…I thought you would like them. You used to try to grow those in your mother’s garden,” his reply is dry, the still functioning eye focused on the task at hand- removing thorns from a new batch of dark colored roses. Saint Valentines approaches, so the sudden number of them isn’t unexpected. His words though make her remember the inexperience and his talented hands helping.

 

After his father’s death, Saizou had been managing the flower shop he left behind, not without the help of his brother. It was small, tucked in a corner of the city where cars didn’t make sound often, people would rather walk and coffee was the best beverage on the next shop. Despite his tough-as-nails appearance, the redhead had shown skill for the job and in secret would confess the joy it brought.

 

“That I did. I do like them, too, but I don’t see a reason why you would do that,” oh but there is, Kagerou knows it, yet keeping quiet seems like the best option. (Bringing up past affairs is never a good idea, specially if your name is Saizou or Kagerou.)

 

“Just hand the bouquet to Suzukaze if you’re gonna keep complaining, he’ll remove the asters,” and just like that the topic is closed, a silent invitation to leave that says, _the door is wide_ , so Kagerou leaves feeling off, as if she offended him somehow.

* * *

 

The next time it happens is weeks later, after the incident had been forgotten by both parties. She has a suspicion Suzukaze knows something about it, but the green-haired man keeps quiet about his brother's affairs, not to mess with old wounds of the past. Kagerou is grateful as well, for whatever that could have happened in between her and Saizou is better left in the dark.

 

The catch, however, is that the red carnations are so well hidden among the other assortment of red flowers that it is not until she gets home to an empty apartment, that she notices them. Her cat starts meowing, asking for food to an owner that leaves it alone for barely a few hours. (And Kagerou loves it, really, cats are so simple with their affections, denying them until it's time to ask for something. _Reminds her of someone._ ) An exasperated sigh and a hand running down her hair. The man is impossible.

 

(A quick search through google leaves her flustered, "Red Carnations = My heart aches for you, Admiration". Her cat stopped meowing a while ago.)

* * *

 

She is running late one day for a meeting with a commissioner, a man of wealth according to her contact, so she drops the request on their counter, Suzukaze picks it up and gives her a half smile, shoos her away noticing her need to hurry. Before running through the glass doors she takes a quick look of the store, but not a single red hair is on sight, so she simply leaves, trying to not think too deeply about it.

 

Her comissioner turns out to be the man who was going to employ her, never ending up doing so because she pursued her dream. He is charming and amicable, makes heads turn of both women and men alike, but his request makes it clear that he's not available. Watercolors, "please paint my wife, I've heard you're good with flowers as well, if you don't mind adding some,". They keep on talking, Kagerou finds out he's not only married, but has a son as well.

 

Ryouma seems like a good person, despite his obvious wealth. Hadn't she chosen a brush and canvas instead of a pencil skirt, it would have been enjoyable to work for him. Idle chatting for two hours and he has to leave, gives her a generous deadline and pays her directly, "I'm sure Rinka would be pleased to meet you, please feel free to have dinner with us one of these days if you'd like". Of course she won't, he feels so much more superior to her, but it does leave Kagerou with a smile.

 

5 o'clock comes around and she passes by the flower shop to pick up her request, given the weekend she knows it closes early, but Saizou is the one to receive her and hand the bouquet. Never one for curtsies he receives the payment, exchanges words and she leaves. Better to keep it that way. (And the flowers are now globe amaranths, they look lovely too. She doesn't bother searching what they mean this time.)

 

She realizes how he still feels something for her, the feeling is mutual, but is it okay? The real question is if they would ever work out their differences- he is not unkind, but his harsh personality contrasts her own. He's hard to deal with and she isn't so sure whether her ability to put up with that will last. Awareness of how they're "older and wiser" kicks in, but Kagerou doesn't dare to make the damned phone call. Pride creeps in and she goes to sleep, forgetting to put the amaranths in a separate vase.

 

By the next morning her cat is chewing on the petals. She doesn't see Saizou for weeks.

* * *

 

Subtle hints of what would some call "flirting" are dropped here and there, if only to see if his intentions are serious, they are answered with some pretty periwinkle flowers in the next batch, weeks after finishing the commission for Mr. Ryouma. Kagerou never took up on his offer for dinner with his family, but he does commission another piece and offers to employ her in the future, should she want to put to use her degree in business. Kindly turned down, he still promises to commission more pieces from her.

 

Admittedly the periwinkles aren't particularly to her liking, but the effort to make the arrangement as perfect as possible is something she could have expected of Tsubaki, not of Saizou. Suzukaze gives both her and his brother half smiles as if knowing what is going on, he probably knows more than either of them. That's probably the only thing for sure in between them. (The break up stopped hurting years ago, but the scar is something both wear on their sleeve, unlike their heart.) Kagerou doesn't bring up the flowers anymore, it's better to simply let him be.

 

She isn't sure what to expect one evening half drunk with his mouth on her neck, he reeks off alcohol as well. The attempts to remove his jacket and scarf are clumsy at best, the mind numbed with a drink whose name she can't remember anymore. How she came to accept his offer of a drink is still a mystery among all the fog in her head, but remembering the feel of his hands in her hips is pleasant, the nostalgic smell of his clothes still present even if years have passed, some things never change. Out of luck the brunette notices they're in her apartment, the hour remains unknown, her cat nowhere to be seen.

 

Morning comes and all the regret arrives with a massive headache in tow, tangled in sweaty sheets and everything smells of cheap vodka. A pill down, it's all okay, but Saizou is not in sight and neither are his things. If tears spill down, the reason is left in the dark even to herself, god knows she missed his touch but didn't want it in that way, disappointed in his disappearance. (To be fair, he had always been that way. They don't even attempt to contact the other in a long time.)

 

Maybe her love wasn't enough. Proven when she receives a bouquet of cyclamens, from an "anonymous admirer".

 

( _It always was._ )

* * *

 

One of them had to break the ice, and as always Kagerou makes the move because his shyness is there, despite being well-hidden. It's past closing time and Suzukaze has already left, probably trying to keep Orochi from going drinking again. The sun has almost set when she enters the store, he is by the counter taking list on what should be ordered and how many flowers left the store that day. Saizou doesn't look up, doesn't even acknowledge her presence.

 

"We should talk," it's what a lot of people fear, what he fears; despite that, she keeps a gentle front, if worried. Slightly furrowed brow, but a hopeful smile. Scaring him off wouldn't do any good. "Well, I suppose you have to explain some things."

 

"...I guess I do," standing up and leaving his halfway-done work on the counter, he moves toward her, never daring to be at eye level (which is amusing and near impossible anyway, she is so much shorter than him). "What did you expect?"

 

 _That_ , exactly. "An answer, an explanation, maybe? I don't know. You're the one who kept sending me hidden messages with flowers. How romantic," the last part is said with a smirk, if a good-natured one. "But cyclamens? Why?"

 

"I'm not a man of words. I thought that'd be the best way to convey a message. And then... you were drunk. It wasn't what I wanted. I don't think you liked that either." His answer is as honest as it's going to get, he's prideful and would never allow himself to lie. That is good enough, good enough to try again.

 

It scares her a little, really- restarting something could lead only to two things and one of them is not something she is prepared for, never was. Even then, Kagerou can almost see the regret written in his face over things that happened near five years ago. The realization kicks in, _Saizou is not the only one at fault._

 

"Well, if it helps a little... I think we could try again. I-If you'd like to, that is," the reply is shy and makes her head turn to the side, trying to hide a very noticeable blush. Love does make people do stupid things, apparently.

 

The functioning eye widens and, suddenly, she is literally swept off her feet. His arms have remained strong even when his work doesn't involve physical strength at all, easily lifting her smaller body. The surprising gesture makes Kagerou more conscious of their height difference (he's a giant and she's quite petite), but having all those sensations back feels like a wonder.

 

"I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> (according to the victorian language of flowers:
> 
> aster (china): fidelity, variety, _i will think of thee_  
>  carnation (red): _my heart aches for you, admiration_  
>  globe amaranth: _unfading love_  
>  periwinkle: early recollections, _pleasures of memories, sweet memories_  
>  cyclamen: _goodbye, resignation_  
>  jonquil: _love me, affection returned_ , desire, sympathy)


End file.
